hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Zeit der Verachtung (Inhalt)
[[Bild:ZeitDerVeracht.jpg|thumb|200px|right|Cover der deutschen Die Zeit der Verachtung]] Die Zeit der Verachtung (Czas pogardy) ist der zweite Roman der Hexer-Saga von Andrzej Sapkowski. Inhalt Spoiler Hinweis! Diese Inhaltsangabe enthält diverse Spoiler! Eine Kurzbeschreibung inklusive Charaktere und Handlungsorte unter: "Die Zeit der Verachtung (Übersicht)". Kapitel 1 Der königliche Bote Aplegatt überbringt eine Nachricht von König Demawend aus Aedirn nach Temerien zu König Foltest, der zurzeit in Maribor verweilt. Eigentlich sind berittene Boten nicht mehr zeitgemäß, da sich die Herrscher ihre Botschaften über ihre Zauberer auf magische Weise übermittelten. Jedoch trauten die Regenten ihren magischen Ratgebern nicht mehr und man griff auf den Kurierdienst zurück. Vieles deutet darauf hin, dass es bald Krieg mit Nilfgaard geben wird. Die momentane Bedrohung sind jedoch die Scoia'tael, deren Einheiten überall in den nördlichen Königreichen Menschen überfallen. Daher ist das Reisen kein Vergnügen mehr. Geralt reist nach Dorian, um Codringher von der Rechtskonsultation und -beistand Codringher und Fenn aufzusuchen. Er hatte den Detektiv und Rechtsgelehrten beauftragt, herauszufinden, wer Rience und sein Hintermann sind. Es ist offensichtlich, dass ein mächtiger und äußerst schlauer Zauberer oder Zauberin Rience schützt und instrumentalisiert. Wer das ist, konnten Codringher und Fenn noch nicht herausbekommen. Außer Rience war König Foltest daran interessiert, Prinzessin Ciri von Cintra zu finden, ebenso wie andere Königreiche. Cintra kann nur von einem König regiert werden. Es müsste ein Prinz Ciri heiraten, um Anspruch auf den Thron zu erheben. Foltests Agenten haben unwiderlegbar herausgefunden, dass Ciri an Diphtherie gestorben ist. Codringher verrät Geralt außerdem, dass Verfolger die Spur von Yennefer und Ciri bereits aufgenommen haben. Im kleinen Ort Anchor trifft Geralt die Häscher, die auf Yennefer und Ciri angesetzt sind. Es sind drei berüchtigte Mörder: Ralf Blunden, Heimo Kantor und der Kurze Yaxa. Die drei lassen sich auf einen Schwertkampf mit dem Hexer ein und bezahlen alle mit dem Leben. Der Bote Aplegatt wird zufällig Zeuge des Vorfalls. Er kennt den weißhaarigen Mann nicht. Bald darauf erreicht der Bote Dreiberg und übergibt Dijkstra, dem Vertrauten von redanischen König Wisimir, die Nachricht von Demawend. Nach einem zu kurzen Schlaf bricht der Bote mit seiner neuen Nachricht für König Demawend auf. In den Wäldern am Pontar gerät er in einen Hinterhalt der Scoia'tael und stirbt. Kapitel 2 Yennefer und Ciri erreichen die Hafenstadt Gors Velen. In wenigen Tagen beginnt das Treffen der Magier auf Thanedd. Die Zauberin sucht mit Ciri die Giancardi-Bank auf, die dem Zwerg Molnar Giancardi gehört. Sie regelt einige Bankgeschäfte. Giancardi informiert Yennefer über die aktuellen Ereignisse aus Politik und Gesellschaft. Ciri lässt sich unterdessen vom jungen Fabio Sachs die Stadt zeigen. Obwohl die Zauberin der Mörderbande von Ralf Blunden nie begegnet ist, weiß sie, dass nach Ciri gesucht wird und ermahnt das Mädchen, sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Leider gelingt ihr das nicht ganz, als die beiden sich auf dem Marktplatz die Vorstellung eines Schaustellers mit einer Wyvern ansehen. Yennefer hat Ciri als Adeptin auf der renommierten Zauberinnenschule Aretusa angemeldet. Ciri graut davor, da die Schülerinnen während ihrer Ausbildung die Akademie nicht verlassen dürfen. Für Ciri kommt das einem Gefängnis gleich. Sie flieht noch bevor sie mit der Ausbildung beginnt. Ciri will nach Hirundum, um dort Geralt zu treffen. Kurz vor Hirundum gerät sie in ein magisches Unwetter. Am Himmel zieht die Wilde Jagd auf, folgt ihr, und der König der Wilden Jagd prophezeit ihr, dass sie eine von ihnen werden wird. Vielleicht wäre Schlimmeres geschehen, wenn Yennefer und Geralt die Wilde Jagd nicht in die Flucht geschlagen hätten. Nach langer Zeit sind die drei wieder zusammen. Selbst Yennefer und Geralt kommen sich wieder näher und sind auf dem Weg der Versöhnung. Kapitel 3 Geralt willigt sogar ein, Yennefer tags darauf auf dem Empfang in der Loxia auf Thanedd zu begleiten, am Vortag der großen Zusammenkunft der Zauberer. Geralt sind Zeremonien wie diese zuwider, bei denen zwanghaft auf die Etikette geachtet wird, sich jeder zur Schau stellt, gekünstelte Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht werden und hinter dieser Fassade spioniert und intrigiert wird. Denn obwohl auf dem Treffen keine Regierungsoberhäupter dabei sind, sind sie durch ihre Spione trotzdem "anwesend". Auf dem Empfang trifft Geralt Dijkstra, den Chef des Geheimdienstes von König Wisimir. Wie zu erwarten ist Dijkstra immer auf der Suche nach Informationen und macht bei Geralt keine Ausnahme. Der Hexer will sich auf gar keinen Fall in die Angelegenheiten hineinziehen lassen. Kaum ist die Unterredung beendet, versucht jemand anderes, Geralt für sich zu gewinnen. Der Zauberer Vilgefortz von Roggeveen spricht mit Geralt über eine bevorstehende Auseinandersetzung. Er schlägt ihm vor, sich auf die Seite derjenigen mit den besseren Zukunftsaussichten zu stellen: Auf die Seite von Vilgefortz. Als Geralt weiter darauf beharrt, neutral zu bleiben, offenbart Vilgefortz ihm, dass es dafür bereits zu spät ist. Allein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ihm etwas an Ciri liegt, ist Geralt bereits ein "Teil des Spiels". Kapitel 4 Mit unerschütterlichem Spürsinn ist es Codringher und Fenn gelungen, den möglichen Grund herauszufinden, warum jedermann, insbesondere Emhyr var Emreis hinter Ciri her ist. Zum einen geht es um die Besteigung des Throns von Cintra. Der andere, etwas mythische Grund beruht lediglich auf einer Legende – einem Märchen. Darin heißt es, dass Ciri ein Nachkomme des Älteren Blutes sei und darüber hinaus - begründet auf einem Fluch aus weiter Vergangenheit – eine wiedergeborene Rächerin, die die alte Welt vernichten und eine neue errichten wird. Eine Prophezeiung, die Emhyr, Nilfgaards Herrscher sehr gefällt. Er müsste sich lediglich mit der Prinzessin vermählen. Diese Erkenntnis können die beiden Advokaten jedoch ihrem Auftraggeber Geralt nicht weiterleiten, denn sie werden kurz darauf von drei unbekannten Häschern, angeführt von dem Halbelfen, ermordet. Bei Anbruch des Tages, an dem das Zauberertreffen stattfinden soll, gerät Geralt per Zufall in die Aufdeckung eines Komplotts. Dijkstra nimmt mit Unterstützung einiger den Königen treuen Zauberern und Zauberinnen mutmaßliche Verräter unter den Teilnehmern fest, die sich von Nilfgaard kaufen ließen und einen Putsch planten. Durch diese Festnahmen ist dem Hexer nun etwas zur Kenntnis gelangt, das er nicht wissen darf. Die Magier hatten sich in zwei Gruppen geteilt. Die Königstreuen der nördlichen Königreiche und jene, die sich gegen Vorhaben der Herrscher stellten, die Anderlinge, insbesondere die Scoia'tael, zu vernichten. Diese Gruppe hatte sich Emhyr zu Nutze gemacht, da er die Elfen unterstützte. Geralt eilt nach Garstang, dem Palastgebäude von Aretusa, um Yennefer und Ciri in Sicherheit zu bringen. Im Garstang tobt der Aufstand der Zauberer. Tatsächlich war die Zauberin mit Ciri im Palastgebäude gewesen und hatte das Mädchen als Medium sprechen lassen. In Trance hatte Ciri den anwesenden Magiern von einer Offensive Lyriens und Aedirns erzählt durch König Demawend auf Glevitzingen. Daraufhin holte der Imperator von Nilfgaard zum Gegenschlag aus und marschierte in Lyrien ein. Bei diesen ersten Unruhen ist König Wisimir durch einen Attentäter ermordet worden. Die ohnehin schon angespannte Lage unter den Zauberern beginnt zu eskalieren. Durch einen Geheimzugang verschafft Francesca Findabair einer Gruppe Scoia'tael, angeführt von Cahir Zugang in den Palast. Ciri und Yennefer gelingt die Flucht aus dem Kampfgetümmel des Aufstands und die Eindringlinge setzen den beiden nach. Die Zauberin zeigt Ciri einen Fluchtweg und die beiden trennen sich. Sie entkommt Rience und Cahir. Vielleicht hätte Vilgefortz ihre Flucht vereitelt, wenn ihm Geralt nicht in die Quere gekommen wäre. Bei dem Kampf zwischen den beiden wird Geralt schwer verletzt. Triss bringt ihn per Teleport in den Brokilon, wo sich der Hexer von den Verletzungen erholt. Kapitel 5 Rittersporn sucht Geralt im Brokilon bei den Dryaden auf. Der Hexer hat sich von den schweren Verletzungen wieder erholt. Der Barde erzählt ihm, was sich inszwischen zugetragen hat. Mit der Offensive bei Dol Angra ist der Zweite Nilfgaard-Krieg ausgebrochen. Die Zivilbevölkerung aus den überfallenen Reichen flieht nach Temerien und Redanien. Diejenigen, denen die Flucht nicht gelingt, werden von Nilfgaard gefangen und ins Reich verschleppt als billige Arbeitskräfte – Sklaven. Nilgaards Imperator ernennt Enid an Gleanna zur Königin von Dol Blathanna. Jedoch hatte Emhyr Bedingungen an dieses "Geschenk" geknüpft. Die Scoia'tael, die er als Vorhut einsetzte, sollten weiter an der Front eingesetzt werden. Enid hätte gerne die Rebellen zurückgerufen, um die Verteidigung des eigenen Lands zu stärken. Sie konnte den Scoia'tael allerdings auch keine Verstärkung schicken, ohne dass sie die angrenzenden Reiche zu Dol Blathanna, Kaedwen und Temerien provoziert fühlten. Geralt ist soweit genesen, dass er den Brokilon verlassen kann. Gemeinsam mit Rittersporn macht er sich auf die Suche nach Ciri. Auf Loc Grim empfängt Emhyr die nun endlich von seinen Häschern gefangen genommene Ciri. Es handelt sich allerdings um eine Doppelgängerin. Der Herrscher bemerkt den Schwindel, lässt sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Kapitel 6 Ciri erwacht in sengender Hitze der Mittagssonne in der Korath-Wüste, ohne zu wissen, wo sie sich befindet. Ihr war die Flucht vor ihren Verfolgern geglückt. Sie hatte den Möwenturm erreicht und das magische Portal durchschritten. Leider wusste sie nicht, wohin sie das magische Portal teleportiert hatte. Ciri ist schwer verletzt und erschöpft, hat keine Nahrung und kein Wasser bei sich, nur einen Dolch als Waffe. Tagsüber ist das Mädchen der sengenden Sonne ausgesetzt und nachts der klirrenden Kälte. Mit eisernem Willen zwingt sie sich, aus der Wüste zu kommen und bricht immer wieder vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Als sie nach einem ihrer Zusammenbrüche wieder zu sich kommt, ist ein Einhorn bei ihr. Mit Hilfe des Einhorns finden beide den Weg aus der Wüste. Sie geraten jedoch in die Falle eines Sandungeheuers. Es gelingt Ciri zwar, die Bestie zu töten, aber das Einhorn wird verletzt und scheint wenig später an der Verletzung zu sterben. Mit letzter Kraftanstrengung wirkt Ciri einen Zauber, um ihren einzigen und treuen Begleiter zu heilen. Danach verliert sie das Bewusstsein. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, befindet sie sich in den Händen von Kopfgeldjägern. Kapitel 7 Der Nilfgaarder Ritter Sweers und die Greifer-Bande haben Ciri gefangen genommen, um das Kopfgeld zu kassieren, das Nilfgaard auf das Mädchen ausgesetzt hat. In Glyswen entkommt sie ihren Häschern durch einen glücklichen Zufall. Die Greifer-Bande trifft in dem Ort auf "Berufskollegen", die Nissir-Bande, die Kayleigh gefasst haben, ein Mitglied der Rattenbande, auf den ebenfalls ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist. Die Rattenbande befreit ihren Kumpanen und tötet dabei beide Banden. Auf ihrer Flucht schließt sich Ciri der Rattenbande an. Die Siedler aus Glyswen sind nicht erfreut über das Massaker der berüchtigten Rattenbande und verfolgen die jugendlichen Mörder, zu denen sie auch Ciri zählen. Aus einer Notwehrsituation heraus muss Ciri das erste Mal einen Menschen töten. Die Bilder des blutüberströmten schreienden Mannes verfolgen sie noch eine lange Zeit. Doch die Männer, die der Imperator von Nilfgaard auf Ciri angesetzt hat, sind dem Mädchen immer noch auf der Spur. Sie wird es nicht vermeiden können, dass weitere Menschen durch ihre Klinge sterben werden, will sie selbst am Leben bleiben. en:Times of Anger es:Tiempos de Odio lt:Paniekos Metas pl:Czas pogardy Kategorie:Romane